


i like you

by tiniesungjin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: :/, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I'm trying my best, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniesungjin/pseuds/tiniesungjin
Summary: thank you for the kudos!! seeing them made me so happy!!





	1. when you love someone – sungjin x reader

“Okay, but, like, for real, what do you like the most in me?” you asked for the thousandth time but Sungjin kept ignoring the question and drinking his iced coffee. “Oh, come on!” you said a little bit louder than before, seeing no proper reaction to your words. Sungjin looked you in the eye, clearly amused.

You both were sitting in a small, cozy café while the pouring rain outside was washing the world away. You didn’t mind as long as you and Sungjin were together.

He took off his beanie, showing you and every other person in the café his buzz cut. You really liked this new haircut of his, you thought he looked more manly than ever before and it really suited him. Even though he looked kinda tough, you knew that deep inside he was such a softie.

“Alright, listen to me, please,” he said while crumpling his beanie in his hands. “You know that I really, really, _really_ love you. So, uhm, okay, I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

You noticed that he became a little nervous so you wanted to tell him that it’s totally fine if he don’t do this but as soon as you opened your mouth, Sungjin started his monologue.

“It might be a little surprising to you but, in fact, I often think about some of those little things that I like about you. For example, I love seeing you in the morning when your eyes are still so sleepy and your hair is a terrible mess but yes, I can’t help it, I really adore this view. You look pretty hilarious and it’s so weird to me because at the same time I think you look so, so, _so_ beautiful.”

“Next, I love your laughter, you know, the giggles, the chuckles, that genuine, deep one too, all of them are like music to my ears and I would listen to them for the rest of my life. I always feel the happiest whenever I make you laugh,” Sungjin gushed. “And, dear God, I’ve almost forgotten about my personal favorite which may leave you speechless and that would be totally understandable,” he exclaimed which made other people in the café stop minding their own business and look at him.

“I love it when you hug me or hold my hand or kiss my almost-bald head or just sit so close to me that our arms touch. Like, uhm, every single person on this damn planet knows that I’m not the type to like things like those but whenever you are the one who initiates them they become the most pleasant things that can ever happen to me and I’m completely serious right now.” Sungjin looked at you, clearly excited by his own words. “To be honest, I didn’t really like it at first. But, you know, when you really love someone at some point you get used to their habits and behaviors and as time passes you even consider them charming.”

Sungjin stopped for a moment to sip on his coffee. “Should I continue? Or is it enough?” he asked, gently grabbing your hand under the table.

“That’s absolutely enough,” you whispered, smiling lightly. “Thank you, Sungjin. I love you, too.”


	2. dream boy – young k x reader

“And you, my love, are my star, the one that shines the brightest, the one that lights up my entire world, my entire universe-”

“Younghyun, can you stop being a dramatic bitch for once and eat your food?” you interrupted him, leaving him a little bit shocked.

“Geez, okay,” he answered after a longer moment of trying to realize what happened.

Younghyun’s mind was processing the fact that literally a minute ago he was confessing his love for you with a mouth full of food he prepared about, like, ten minutes ago. Whew. That was fast. Now focus on the present.

“Do you like it?” he asked while pointing with his chopsticks at your meal. “Before answering, remember, I prepared it with love!”

You smiled to yourself and nodded your head. You loved Younghyun’s cheesy self which always made you laugh or at least smile (or cringe, sometimes, and you always ended up pulling his leg because of it).

He was your dream boy and both of you were aware of this fact. Younghyun was always there for you, cooking for you when you had no time to do that, helping you with studying and trying to cheer you up when some of your tests didn’t go the way you thought, taking you on museum dates, café dates, beach dates which you both loved, watching dumb comedies with you, calling you late at night when he knew you had trouble with sleeping and eventually coming at your place to cuddle you to sleep.

And you, of course, were his dream girl, the one who was bringing him peace when he was nervous, the one who was always the first to notice that something’s not right and the first to ask him what’s wrong, the one who was his biggest supporter when it came to any of his hobbies, the one who was always there to listen to him performing his new songs, the one who was taking him on cute dates, too, and the one who made him realize what pure happiness and love are like.

“Younghyun, you’re such a great cook,” you praised him and watched his smile become wider and wider. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Ah, no problem, my dear,” he said, again, with a mouth full of food which made you laugh a little. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos!! seeing them made me so happy!!


End file.
